FIRE AND ICE English translation
by Kesa-Ko
Summary: /!\ LEMON SLASH /!\ I'm looking for a Beta-Reader! The first time, in a moment of madness, in the locker room. Passionate moments then ensue, which little by little cause Randy and John to forget their rivalry and lower their defenses. CENTON Cena/Orton
1. Chapter 1

_Poem from : Robert Frost_

**FIRE AND ICE**

**« Some say the world will end in fire,**

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

**Some say in ice.**

_Some say in ice._

**From what I've tasted of desire**

_From what I've tasted of desire_

**I hold with those who favor fire.**

_I hold with those who favor fire._

**But if it had to perish twice,**

_But if it had to perish twice,_

**I think I know enough of hate**

_I think I know enough of hate_

**To say that for destruction ice**

_To say that for destruction ice_

**Is also great**

_Is also great_

**And would suffice. »**

_Randy Orton._


	2. It was planned

"CENA, CENA!"

I could still hear the fans chanting my name. No matter whether I won or lost, they always supported me. But then, I was all the more excited that I'd just won the biggest match of my career: the match against the World Heavyweight Champion. The roaring of the crowd didn't subside and I my stroll back to the locker room turned into a run. At that point, a persisting scent of pheromones and sweat hit me in the face. I despised it so much that I wrinkled my nose. It seemed filthy to me, vulgar, and I slowly made my way towards the showers hoping I'd be able to get rid of it. But before I was able reach them, I smelled something curious coming from behind the lockers, a couple of meters from me. I froze immediately.

"CENA, CENA!"

The fans were still hysterical, and me, very excited. I shook my head, trying to get a grip on myself.

The scent shifted and subtle smell filled the room. A mix of forest fruits and… honey. It smelled so good I closed my eyes, and to my great embarrassment, I felt myself harden. A sound coming from the source of the odor tore me out of my reveries. I was scared they would see me like this, me, John Cena, teen idol, excited by something as simple as an effeminate scent. But then I heard it- a deep groan and the door of a locker shutting with a bang. The groan was virile, masculine, and if it was indeed full of pheromones, this time, it didn't bother me. I heard Lilian Garcia announce my name. That was the signal. I had to clear this up. So, I inhaled deeply, a fatal mistake. The honey and forest fruits trickled all the way to my lower belly and I moaned, it hurt so bad that nobody could relieve me. The man heard my moan and called out:

"Who's there?"

I hesitated. Yes, after all, the locker room was empty, me very excited because of my victory, it was normal that I was delirious. Only, I recognized that hoarse and virile voice. I ignored what my conscience told me and imagined the sound he would produce if I took him, here.

"CENA, CENA!"

But what was happening to me? Calm down! I tensed suddenly when the divine odor returned with renewed vigor: he must have moved… However, before getting caught, I decided to show myself… to Randy Orton.

"It's me, don't worry", I wanted to reply, but before I could I received an enormous fist buried in my stomach.

Randy Orton… Randy. Orton.

I don't think I'd even seen him like this before. His perfect front was a thing of desire, but when his look became fleeting and he turned his back on me, I went crazy. His body didn't smell like honey, it _equaled _honey. Velvety. Sexy.

I concentrated and forced myself back to reality. Orton was married. Orton was straight.

"Like you", my conscience whispered to me. Then, he made the unforgivable mistake: he bent forwards to retrieve his towel.

At once, I closed the unbearable distance that separated my boiling body from his gorgeous ass. At that point, I no longer knew if I cried, groaned or even murmured anything, as soon as my stomach touched his oiled back, I lost all reason. Torsos bare, I only had to take off my shorts to make my reddened member, touch his trunks. He startled sharply and I didn't hesitate one second in briskly shedding him of his underwear. He tried to break away but didn't cry out. Too bad.

Then, with both hands, I seized his hips and violently impaled him onto me. We crashed against the lockers and he cried out in pain. His voice. Virile. The voice of a man, so beautiful. I began to thrust then, and he screamed again. I was ecstatic and already close to coming into him. So, like a baby crying to get what it desires, I shoved him against the locker again to hear him scream. I was fully inside him and I had a full view of his nape. There was a vein was throbbing rapidly along his neck, running only to get lost in his back and it entranced me.

The fans continued screaming my name, their chants ringing loud in the locker room.

Randy grimaced in hatred, he wanted to move but that wasn't to happen. I was too much inside of him for him to move and he arched in pain. His ass exerted a pressure on the base of my member and I moaned. I moaned in pleasure, he screamed in pain. In my madness, I managed to think I was causing him to grow hard as well. Why play alone? Let him understand the pain I experienced. Then, I took his ass in both hands again and felt it tremble in fear. However, instead of thrusting into him, I threw him face down on the ground.

I joined him instantly, frustrated at not being inside of him anymore. I filled that emptiness. He clung to the floor, trying to get up. Once again, the pressure he exerted increased my desire and with a cry I fell on top of him. I finally let go off his ass with one hand to make it glide to his cock. He was fighting and elbowed me several times but I held on. I progressed slowly, savoring the curves of his hips, then… Randy cried out. It was the first time he talked to me and I complied. He had begged me to stop. But, unfortunately, I halted my act too late: I had just discovered that which he was desperately trying to hide from me. He, too, was growing hard. '

I startled so violently that he was crushed to the floor and he doubled over in pain underneath me as his cock was forcefully pressed between him and the ground. He was… hard. He enjoyed this.

A huge bolt of desire immersed from my stomach and my member grew harder than ever. I was suffering agonies. I had to relieve us. I buried myself a little deeper into him with a few violent thrusts then held him by the head. I could feel him tense up and moan again. I wanted more, I wanted to see Randy's eyes, hear him scream my name and feel the honey from his neck glide onto my skin. In an act of softness, I brought us over to the bench located in the middle of the passage. He understood what was happening and hit me fiercely, diabolically sexy. I couldn't finish positioning him: he crashed onto the bench. He seemed exhausted but resolute. He didn't want me to see his face. He turned his head, while his throbbing member tormented him and his appetizing neck made me lose my final piece of sanity. I draped myself over him and sunk my teeth in his nape. To my astonishment, he didn't cry out. He gave a long moan. I trailed my hand down his torso, panting. I reached his lower belly as I closed my teeth back around his neck to prevent him from moving. He closed his eyes upon feeling my hand on his member. He remained focused, despite the situation. It rendered me beside myself. I began going back and forth slowly. He opened his mouth wide and stilled. In return, I accelerated the pace, beginning to lick his neck. He was panting softly.

"Someone there?" A new voice interrupted what I was planning to do next.

Randy stiffened suddenly. Someone had just entered the locker room and only one passage separated us, but if I stopped now, I knew Randy would run. I could feel him preparing to attempt escape now. So, I let go off everything and desperately stretched out over him and murmured into his ear, "Randy".

At that, he curled in pleasure. He turned his head to the other side while pressing his lips together and I knew he ashamed. I heard the intruder going around the locker room and prayed so that he wouldn't find us as we were; naked and with Randy bent beneath me in a position that left nothing to the imagination. I saw Randy fidgeting underneath me, which didn't facilitate my task of not making a sound. In order to make him wait, I began moving back and forth on top of him, our members erect against one another. I sensed he was going to cry out but he clasped his hand over my eager mouth of his own accord and bit my shoulder so as to not make a sound. I continued my back and forth movements but, impatient, I licked his fingers. He was still avoiding my gaze. When I heard the door close again, I didn't wait one second to penetrate him dry. I gave him multiple hip thrusts. He was less muscular than me, so I was able to hold him down with ease. I let go off his sides and continued to brutally thrust into him. His lips were parted and I wanted to let my tongue slip inside. But his eyes were closed and he didn't see me, intent on not screaming, on not talking to me. His expression conveyed pain but I didn't see his eyes.

After burying myself deeply inside him, I slid my two hands along his torso, ghosting over his flat stomach, his pectorals, going back up until his jaw, and cupped his head. He was panting more and more rapidly. After burying myself deeply inside him, I slid my two hands along his torso, ghosting over his flat stomach, his pectorals, going back up until his jaw, and cupped his head. He was panting more and more rapidly. And finally it seemed that he appeared to be having difficulties not looking at me. So, I gathered up my courage in both hands and whispered to him, "Please."

Everything happened very fast.

He turned his head towards me and our gazes locked. His blue eyes were fiery with desire and his scent consumed me. He threw himself at me then, his lips heading for my own. We fell over, but I couldn't care less because he let his soft tongue enter my mouth. He caressed my teeth, my tongue, my gums, then moaned when I didn't respond in kind but I couldn't. I was too excited to even move. He pressed himself against every inch of my body, leaving burning trails all over my skin. Without breaking the kiss, I rolled us over and reclaimed my position onto of him. He was suddenly so wanton that it cut off my breath. Then I participated in the kiss by entwining my tongue with his as I shifted his legs up onto my shoulders. I wanted Randy and it was unbearable to remain outside of him. He put a sudden end to our kiss and let himself fall back on the ground. I was scared that he regretted his gesture because he released my gaze. I held him by the ass and began penetrating him with all of my force. He screamed. I began a second time, watched him arch up. I lost all reason and no longer enumerated the number of times we screamed. I closed my eyes, accelerating the pace. Without me seeing, he turned his eyes towards me. He sighed, panted. Then, just when I was about to climax inside of him, he cried out. My name.

"Ce… CENAA!"

I screamed in pleasure, then collapsed on top of him. We were out of breath. The two of us, alone in the world inside that locker room which smelled more like honey than sweat. I wanted to wrap my arms around him but I was scared. Randy was not that kind of man. He wasn't one to allow himself to be cuddled. At that thought I felt an enormous stab in the heart.

Suddenly, Lilian Garcia announced the name of Randy Orton, WWE Champion. He had a match. He would become the cruel guy again, hated by all. I got up softly, avoiding his gaze. He did the same. I discretely watched him slip on his trunks. He made his way towards the door. I already heard the fans booing Randy but he was serene.

I wanted to say something to him but closed my mouth again. Then, just before marching out, he turned towards me and smiled at me. I will be the only one to ever savor that smile. He opened the door and the hateful screams of the fans tore my heart apart. He closed the door again, and even though he had shouted, it was hard to catch what he said to me I did.

"Thanks."

* * *

_Thanks. That's the first word I have to say right now ! A year and a half ago I began to write Fire'n'Ice and because of you my fans...! *No I'm not living in a dream*, thanks to you my readers I can translate it into english ! I'll do it because of dozens of readers who told me "I caaaan't speaaak Freeench" ! XD Anyway, I'd like to thank my wonderful **CharlieVH**, who translated the story into english, and the very nice **imyourheaven **who made the final correction of the first chapter ! You can find them both on Livejournal !_

_Please, stand up for them and let me/us/them a review, especially for CharlieVH who will have to translate such a long story like this one ! (If you read it you know what I mean)_

_._

**# CHARLIE'S LIVEJOURNAL (For the HOLYFUCK HOTNESS !) #**

http:/ **charlievh **. **livejournal **.com/

.

**# Imyourheaven's Livejournal #**

http:/ **imyourheaven **. **livejournal **.com/


End file.
